Histoire de famille
by Mione7810
Summary: Un petit moment tendre dans la famille Malefoy, encore unie et comblée. Drago, le petit blond de cinq ans débordant d'énergie, fait vivre la misère à ses parents, épuisés par son comportement. Il y a aussi Lucius, qui se fait presque mener à la baguette par une Narcissa beaucoup trop rusée pour son bien.
Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur la famille Malefoy. Ici, c'est une représentation personnelle de Narcissa, Lucius et Drago. Cette représentation ne correspond peut-être pas à la votre, mais c'est aussi pour cela que je la poste. Ce OS vous fera-t-il changer d'avis ? En tout cas, je remercie Em' d'avoir la patience de corriger mes fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil surprise**

« Maman ! Papa ! » cria la petite voix de Drago, à moitié étouffée derrière la grande porte en bois brun.

Narcissa laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes en entendant son fils, déjà réveillé malgré l'heure trop matinale. La jeune femme gracile se retourna dans son lit aux épaisses couvertures émeraude, elle fit face au dos musclé de son mari où elle passa sa main, laissant courir ses longs doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lucius ronflait légèrement, la tête dans l'oreiller. La caresse de sa femme lui arracha un grognement de mécontentement.

« Quoi ? murmura le blond, les yeux toujours fermés, agacé d'être ainsi dérangé dans son sommeil.

\- Drago est réveillé… Tu peux aller t'en occuper ? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce, blottissant son corps chaud et féminin contre celui de son homme. La Serpentard jouait de ses charmes pour l'amadouer, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois pour que Lucius fasse quelque chose à sa place.

Derrière la porte, on pouvait entendre les petits grommellements de leur fils, vexé que ses parents ne prennent même pas la peine de venir le voir. Il toqua cette fois-ci, voulant évidemment les réveiller, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Maman ! Papa ! » répéta-t-il plus fort, juste pour être sûr que ses parents l'entendent bien.

« Mais je m'en suis déjà occupé hier… C'est à ton tour ! dit l'ainé en tournant la tête vers sa femme, à moitié réveillé. La veille, Lucius s'était levé très tôt –alors que c'était son jour de congé- pour s'occuper de Drago pendant que Narcissa finissait sa nuit.

\- C'est ton fils.

\- C'est le tien aussi, je ne l'ai sûrement pas fait tout seul » soupira Lucius en se recouvrant bien de la couverture, cherchant à se rendormir.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, vexée que son mari ne lui obéisse pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Lucius lui refuse quelque chose, il était toujours prêt à lui faire plaisir, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, elle se redressa doucement et attendit quelques instants, le temps d'entendre la respiration profonde de Lucius, qui s'était rendormi.

« Drago, rentre mon chéri. » dit-elle calmement, assez fort pour que son fils puisse l'entendre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago fut surpris de cette décision, il resta immobile devant la porte, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Normalement ses parents, ou au moins l'un des deux, venaient lui ouvrir et ils partaient déjeuner. Le petit garçon de cinq ans posa finalement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte, il rentra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en remarquant que son père dormait encore. Narcissa sourit tendrement en voyant son fils, elle posa son index sur ses propres lèves pour lui intimer le silence. Drago hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit.

« Réveille papa, murmura sa mère en se rallongeant sur le lit, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, imaginant de mille façons différentes comment son fils allait faire. Elle retint un léger rire en pensant à la réaction de son mari. En tout cas, elle en subirait sûrement les conséquences après, mais qu'importe, cela valait le coup.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent en entendant sa mère. En général, Drago était un enfant assez sage et obéissant. Il était toujours en avance sur son âge dans toutes les catégories confondues. A cet âge-là, le descendant des Malefoy était rempli d'énergie et fatiguait souvent ses parents. Il se réveillait le premier, aux alentours de sept heures du matin généralement et même le week-end, au grand damne de Lucius et Narcissa. Ensuite, il voulait sortir tous les jours, alors que la famille possédait une grande maison avec un jardin immense et de quoi s'amuser toute la journée. Pourtant Drago voulait se balader dans les parcs pour enfant, même les jours de pluie. Un jour, Lucius avait dû s'habiller d'un immonde parka jaune canari, de bottes de pluies en plastique verts couinant sous chacun de ses pas, pour sortir avec son fils alors qu'une tempête s'abattait sur l'Angleterre. Lucius et Drago étaient partis à la chasse aux escargots pendant que Narcissa se prélassait devant la cheminée, son mari n'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix d'accompagner leur fils. Bref, Drago menait la vie dure à ses parents.

Drago s'approcha lentement du côté du lit où son père dormait tranquillement, inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le plus jeune évita soigneusement les parties du parquet qui pouvaient grincer et révéler sa présence. Drago s'imaginait en mission, il devait attaquer le dragon endormi avant de se faire carboniser sur place. Le sol n'était plus que magma en fusion avec de rares zones sûres. Sa mère laissa place à une princesse en danger, sous le joug de l'immonde dragon. Une fois devant le dragon, le preux et jeune chevalier posa ses mains potelées sur le rocher où le monstre avait posé sa tête. Il tira doucement le caillou en faisant glisser la tête du dragon sur le lit.

De son côté, Narcissa l'observait avec attention, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre pour se retenir de rire, elle voyait à peu près ce que son fils comptait faire.

Une fois l'oreiller –le rocher- totalement enlevé, Drago le tint fermement entre ses mains et il l'abattit sur la tête de son père. Une fois. Puis deux fois. « Papa ! » cria le petit blond à chacun de ses coups.

Lucius sursauta au premier coup, heureusement pour lui son fils n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il ne lui faisait pas spécialement mal. Son père grogna en essayant de le repousser

« Drago ! soupira Lucius en roulant des yeux, attrapant l'oreiller d'une main pour ne pas se prendre un autre coup. Laisse-moi dormir, par Merlin ! »

Drago gloussa en entendant son père, s'imaginant des gerbes de feu sortir de sa bouche. Il lâcha l'oreille qui s'écrasa au sol puis il sauta sur le lit, grimpant sur le dos de Lucius.

« Aller papa, s'il te plaît !

\- Bon… Je me lève, soupira Lucius en se redressant, faisant tomber son fils sur le lit. Il attrapa celui-ci sous les aisselles et le souleva puis il le posa au sol. Vas dans la cuisine, je t'y rejoins.

\- Ouai ! » Drago cria de joie et partit dans la cuisine.

Lucius secoua la tête en le voyant faire, puis il se leva et enfila quelque chose de décent avant de se retourner vers sa femme. Narcissa était allongée de tout son long sous les couvertures, un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres rosées.

« Hum ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

\- Tu l'as aidé n'est-ce pas ? Lucius finissait de boutonner sa chemise en la regardant.

\- Moi ? Oh mais pas du tout… Je dormais encore et ses cris m'ont réveillée, mentit Narcissa avec aisance. Après tout, elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien !

\- Mais bien sûr… Lucius ne la croyait pas. A force de côtoyer sa femme, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes de mensonge. Comme par exemple, un regard un peu trop brillant, ou un sourire trop prononcé… L'ainé Malefoy se pencha vers le sol, il attrapa l'oreiller blanc d'une main et le lança brusquement sur le lit en se redressant. Enfin, il atterrit surtout sur Narcissa, volontairement ou non. Sa femme sursauta en criant de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lucius se venge ainsi.

« Lucius ! » Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son mari était déjà sorti de la chambre, affichant le même sourire satisfait que son fils.

Narcissa soupira faussement en se rallongeant sur le lit. En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement un des meilleurs réveils de sa vie, elle aimait voir son fils proche de son père, les voir rire et jouer ensemble. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas que ces réveils se feraient de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à complétement disparaître au fil des années.


End file.
